Baatein Kuch ankahi siKuch ansuni Si- Dareya Os!
by Divyaa26
Summary: For me Its you..and For you its me..! Lets be togather..and Make every moment memorable..Lets Keep it safe in heart..Which only belongs to you..Nothing is more important my Love except You..Its you my Love..Its you...! Dareya Os! :) peep in to know more..R nd R!


AN :** Divyaa Here..:) With the Dareya Os I promised..I'm so sorry Guys, I'm this much late..But I'll tell you what This one shot which I'm posting right now Is very special..:) Came Straight from the heart..and Each nd Everything I've written till now is very close to my heart..So does this one too..:) Dareya Fans do have a look and tell me If I could live up to your expectations or not..nd Others too If Intrested in reading something Romantic..Do have look..Enjoy nd R n R! :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_In today's Busy world and Stressful Days..How It feels when someone Steps in and Makes your life Completely Gorgeous! Now here this someone reffers to Someone special..really really special...May be Your Partner..:) Yeah, The feeling is very beautiful..Extremely Wonderfull.._

_What eles is needed for a Girl or a Guy in a Relationship To make it stronger and more Beautiful..Hmm..What eles other than some Quality time with each other..what eles Other than some Lovely Romantic moments..what eles other than some Sweet memories..._

_And What if This happens With two of very Well Matured People..Extremely intalligent and Responsible CID officers..;) Will the Fresh feeling of First love Will Affact on their daily Extra serious life..Well Nothing Can be Predicted..Love Is Unpredictable..Isn't It? :)_

_" Switched Off..! Again...? Uhh..this damn Phone..agar jisse baat karni hai ussey baat hi nahi karwa sakte toh tumhara kya fayda..?"_

_ Shreya said while banging her mobile phone on the table besides her..She was Irritated as hell..She went upstairs in her bedroom and got burried in bed..She didn't want to do anything or talk to anyone..All she needed was just To Leave her Alone!_

**_Yeh bhi Koyi baat hui kya..Ek toh Din bhar Kam! Investigation! Forensic Lab! Aur Aaj toh Woh bhi aisa dikha rahe the jaise ki ekdam busy ho..Maana ki kaam tha ; lekin 2min aakar pyaar se baat tak karne ka time nahi hai kya? Socha Duty ke baad mauka milega..lekin Nahi! Jaldi ghar chale gaye Aur Phone bhi switched off...Meri Toh jaise koyi parwa hi nahi hai..._**

_She got up and drank a glass of water..came back and closed the windows and turned off the lights.._

**_Main kyu Apna dimaag garam karu? Woh bhi unn ke liye jinko meri koyi fikar hi nahi hai..Let it be..I think I should sleep rather than thinking of this so much.._**

_Saying this she drifted to sleep while covering her head with the blanket..she seemed to be very sad..Well Thats queit natural; When You love someone so Purely So Honestly..Then Its normal to become sad when that someone Is away from your gaze for a single moment..Afterall this is what we call Love..Right?_

_...Next Morning..._

_The door bell rang..She was Still sleeping..But the door bell irritated her again and again and broke her sleep..She woke up While rubbing her eyes and settling her Hair..She came down stairs to open the door..As soon as she opened the door.._

_She became littrely Happy Seeing the person standing over their..She wanted to just jump and hug him and Remain in that hug forever..But as you all know..Ladies are Ladies..They've always been a tought cookie..Hmm..Agar itni Aasani sd maan jaye toh woh ladkiyaan hi kya..;)_

_" Hey..Good moring.."_

_he greeted her with a warm smile..in return she Moved inside the house without giving him a second look.._

_" Ohhk..Now that was Cold.. kya muze pata chalega ki Iss ke peeche ki wajah kya hai?"_

_he asked while following her to the living room..She didn't said anything.._

_" Sir, Aap subeh subeh yaha? Kya baat hai..kuch kaam tha kya?"_

_" Ohh toh yeh baat hai..Naraaz ho tum..hmm..Tumhari narazgi alag baat hai lekin Shreya..abhi jo line tumne boli na..woh bohot ghisi-peeti hai.." He said while Laughing a bit and trying to make her laugh too.._

_" Aap ko mazaak Sujh raha hai Daya Sir...for your kind information Main filhaal mazaak karne ke mood mein nahi hu...so please muze ab bureau ke liye ready bhi hona hai..its getting late.."_

_" Koyi late nahi ho raha hai Shreya..Kyunki aaj hum bureau Jaa hi nahi rahe hai.."_

_She stopped in middle of the way to her bedroom and turned to him..He smiled adorably at her..she was surprised a lot and gave him a warm smile.._

_" Hmm..Lagta hai Temprature thoda thanda ho gaya hai..Toh..jao jaldi se ready hoke aao..main bahar car ke paas tumhara wait kar raha hu.."_

_He said while Smiling like a sunshine..She didn't forget to give him a tight hug before going to her bedroom.._

_" Bas abhi 2min. Mein aayi.."_

_...After 10min...( I know bohot jaldi Ready ho gayi na? ;)_

_She came outside and greeted him with a sweet sugary smile..He opened the door of the car for her just like a gentleman..She got inside and he too got to the driver's seat..And they started the drive.._

_One special moment with the one whom we love is good enough to be the reason of a wide smile on our face..Indeed, The time Spent togather Is Unforgettable.._

_" Hum kaha jaa rahe hai?"_

_" Pata chal jayega..thoda wait karo.."_

_Wait...! The word may not be Too cheerful to hear..but it has its own essance..its own beauty..It could test one's patience at times..but haven't somebody said, Intezaar ka bhi apna ek alag hi mazaa hota hai.._

_After a while they found themsalves on a beach..It was an isolated one..sun was shining bright enhancing the beauty of blue water..It wasn't any burning hot sunny day..It was partially warm and quiet cool atmosphere..Wind was blowing in such a way that it can sooth one's heart..Overall it was a Soulfull atmosphere for two souls..Fairly Romantic.._

_Daya held her hand in his and they started to walk on silky white sand bare feeted..She was smiling under breath And He was just admiring her beautiful smile..He really Loved her smile a lot..and She too was feeling those butterflies in stomach.._

_" Aap ko kaise pata chala..ki mera mood accha nahi tha..?"_

_" Nothing much Shreya..Its just that I know you a little bit more than you know yourself.."_

_She smiled widely at this and kept her head on his shoulder..She felt really Special when he said ' I know you a bit more than you know yourself ' Such a beauty of thoughts..Which girl won't feel Special when she comes to know that her Partner loves her, cares for her, understands her, knows her...So well..! Daya's gesture really overwhelmed her.._

_" Shreya, Bohot mushkil se hame ek sath time spend karne ka chance milta hai..Pura wakt tohinvestigation mein hi nikal jata hai..aaj jakar kuch wakt mila hai.."_

_he said while keeping his hand on her shoulder..she was lost in her thoughts..To be precise In-His- Thoughts..:) Just when something stroke her mind..She blinked in excitement just like a 5year old kid..and looked at him.._

_" Toh Kyu na Aaj ke din kuch different try karey? Kuch bohot special?" She squelled in excitement.._

_" Different? Matlab?" He questioned while raising an eyebrow.._

_" matlab..aap muze pehle apka plan bataaiye.."_

_" Plan toh bohot simple hai..thoda aur time beach pe..phir tumhare fav. Restraunt mein lunch..phir koyi movie..aur shaam ko tumhe ghar chod dunga.."_

_" Yeh plan cancel..! " She said smiling at him.._

_" cancel? Lekin kyu? Accha toh plan hai.."_

_" Plan toh accha hai lekin..pichle 2 saal se jab bhi hum ek sath hote hai tab bhi yahi same plan hota hai..isiliye main chahti hu ki aaj iss routine plan ko change karte hai.."_

_" Ha..waise yeh baat toh hai..toh tumhara yeh changed plan hai kya?"_

_" aap chaliye mere sath..pata chal jayega.."_

_She smiled again and they continued their walk..slowly slowly the sunrays became timid..and atmosphere started getting cooler..though some warmth was still there..You can say that It seemed Love is in the Air..The atmosphere was getting to its beauty..extremely Romantic..Just Imagine, Two people at an beautiful solitary place..walking hand in hand..and such a cheerfully pleasent atmosphere...World seems to be So Magical.._

_" Long drive? Aur woh bhi aise mausam mein Shreya?" Daya asked in sheer amazment.._

_" Ha..Iss hi mausam mein..! Chaliye na..bohot maza aa jayega.."_

_He couldn't say No to her..the next thing was both of them off to the drive..Empty road ; surrounded with nature's beauty..She was enjoying each and every moment..and He was So Happy seeing his love's Happiness...He always wished that the smile on her face Never fades.._

_" Stop Stop..Car Rokiye..."_

_He stopped as soon as he heard her Voice..She got out from the car and he too came out..And the visual in front of them was Mesmerizing! It was a lonely peak..It was like a No Man's Land..nobody was there except two of them..While he was busy in admiring the visual ; she smiled at him and asked..( Surprise for someone )_

_" Aap muzse bohot pyaar karte ho na?"_

_" Yeh bhi koyi puchne wali baat hai Shreya..Tum jaanti ho.." he said chuckling lightly.._

_" Jaanti hu..lekin phir bhi ek baar apse sunana chahti hu.."_

_" Thik hai..Ha main tumse bohot pyaar karta hu.."_

_" uh ha..aise nahi..Zor se chilla kar kahiye..."_

_"Ohhkay...I'm getting it now..Lekin Nahi Shreya..yeh sab sirf Films mein Accha lagta hai.." He said while defending himself.._

_" Wohi toh..agar films mein itni acchi lagti hai toh phir real mein kitni zyada acchi lagegi..Please ek baar kariye na mere liye...waise bhi yaha pe dur dur tak koyi nahi hai sunane wala..."_

_" Nahi shreya muzse nahi hoga..please samjho.."_

_" Aap aise nahi manoge na? Fine..Main jaa rahi hu.."And she turned to walk..._

_'' I LOVE YOU SHREYA...!"_

_A strong voice came to her ears...That Voice got mixed in the Atmosphere and echoed in her0 ears...She felt a strong instinct of Love and happiness inside..She turned immediately and shouted a loud.._

_" I LOVE YOU TOO DAYA..!"_

_" I LOVE YOU SHREYA...!" _

_" I LOVE YOU DAYA...!"_

_The Moment took Away their hearts...both of them Just didn't want to stop..They wanted to shout louder and louder;and tell the whole world that they were so much in Love..! Its Such an amazing..No..More than amazing ; out of the world feeling..To be in Love! The moment was so pleasing..So crazy.._

_Both of them totally forgot their Busy and serious Lives..They just Lived that moment..Enjoyed and Felt that moment..Thats what Was Shreya's Plan..! To forget All the Seriousness and worries and just live that moment just like Those cute couples who experience The feeling of First Love! How Pure..How Innocent is that feeling is..To be In love for the very first time..And Fortunatley both of them Were living and cheerishing that feeling.._

_After some Few more Enthusiastic Shouts..They took a stop..Though they didn't want to stop..but mercy on their lungs...Both of them were smiling Their hearts out by now..And in a fraction of sec. They started laughing like Insane...It was a laugh expressing their Joy..Straight from the heart..._

_" Ab chaley?"_

_" Nahi shreya..Yahi pe rukte hai na..Kitna accha lag raha hai yaha pe.."_

_" Ohk..Lekin phir yaha se chalate hai..waise bhi hum lunch ke liye late hai...aur phir aagey bhi toh jana hai.."_

_He nodded in agreement..and Both of them spent some more time there..after noon it was almost close to evening..They went to have some food..After Having some food,Both of them went to the same beach.._

_By now the wheather had changed a lot there..the sun was on its way to get back..Birds were flying their way back to home...Daya and Shreya Reached the place..and Settled on the sand..She kept her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her..._

_" Thank you Shreya..." he said in soft voice.._

_" Thank you? Kis liye?"_

_ " Mere liye aaj ka din itna special banane ke liye..sach mein aaj itne wakt baad Itni zyada Khushi hui hai..aur ek ajeeb si chaahat ho rahi hai apne aap se.."_

_" Hmm..aur iss chaahat ko agar apko Describe karna hoga toh aap kaise karoge?"_

_" Agar Iss chaahat ko muze describe karna hoga toh main isse bas ek naam dunga..Shreya..:) Meri chaahat..meri Khushi..A fresh breath of Life for me..!"_

_Her cheeks grew hot and turned slightly pinkish red...She gave placed a soft kiss on his cheeks and Hugged him..He too Gave a gentle kiss on her forehead..She could stay in his arms forever..The most secured place for her..and He could just admire her beauty for whole lifetime..._

_Sun started dawning and it shone golden colour covering the entire place..Both of them were not in the mood to leave the place as it was just too beautiful...They started recollecting the whole day.._

_The way they Walked hand in hand for a lonp time...A perfectly Romantic Long drive...Then The crazy shouting...and now this Pleasingly Wonderful Sunset...Each and every moment had its own beauty...its own memory..._

_The day was indeed special for them..They spent whole day with Soulfull peace..No Stress..No work load..No investigation..Just Pure love and Care...They've never had such a great time with each other..May be because They did something really out of the box this time...and it worked out so well..I mean Who could've ever imagined Daya..shouting a loud his heart out for his love.._

_Thats what is the effect of Love..Aise hi thodi na kehte hai Love is magical..It can change a person totally in and out..It can make one to smile without any reason..it can make anyone to Blush for wee hours..It can Make Somebody to think of someone whole the time..It can do this It can do that...In Short, Love can Change every Impossibility into Possibility..._

_Love is Magical..._

_Love is beautiful..._

_Love is something You can Feel but Can't see.._

_Thought Love Lies between You and Me..:)_

_._

_._

_._

**Thank you for reading..And Sorry if It disappoidted anyone..Do tell me how'z it..through your precious reviews..till then keep smiling nd stay happy..:)**

**Thank you!**

**\- Divyaa :)**


End file.
